The Evaluation Core is a central component of RMATRIX-II, providing an ongoing, rigorous and comprehensive assessment of all research activities. This assessment is critical, as it quantifies and documents the team's progress and achievements, and provides important feedback and context as the project activities move forward. In RMATRIX-II, the Evaluation Core will continue to work with the administrative leadership and each of the Cores to conduct ongoing assessments and provide the leadership team with interim progress reports to facilitate quality improvement. The Evaluation Core will help RMATRIX-II achieve its specific aims through the following activities: Specific Aim 1: Foster clinical and translational health disparities research by: 1) Quantify health disparities research productivity by tracking scholarly productivity that includes publications, grants, abstracts and presentations, patents, number of investigators recruited and retained; 2) Quantify translational nature of publications and grants submitted along the translational continuum (T1-T4); 3) Conduct an annual survey of core users to assess satisfaction with services, mentoring, training and workshops. Specific Aim 2: Evaluate the effectiveness of RMATRIX-II in building institutional and community research synergy by: 1) Number and types of institutional and community research partnerships and the activiites and outcomes of each partnership. Specific Aim 3: Evaluate the effectiveness of RMATRIX-II in advancing the career development and mentoring of health disparities investigators by: 1) Quantify the number of career development activities provided to clinical and translational researchers. 2) Evaluate the mentoring support provided to investigators.